


Somewhere Only We Know

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R, 1.3k AU. Jared had planned the perfect vacation for them. If only this stoner douchebag would get away from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

Poipu Beach, Kauai was Jared’s favourite place in the entire world. He’d been going there with his family since he was young and it was the backdrop of many important moments for him. Whenever he was there it was as if the rest of the world fell away and his troubles became null.

When he was a kid, it had been a place of adventure and discovery where his family came together and really enjoyed each other’s company. He would go fishing with his brother and dad, they had sandcastle building contests where his momma served as judge and there were many late night bonfires where they would roast hot dogs and fresh pineapple.

Years later when Jared found and fell in love with Jensen, Poipu Beach took on a different but equally formative set of memories for him.

He met Jensen at work (as clichéd as that was). Jared was a pharmacist at a clinic where Jensen got a job as an x-ray tech. It took weeks for him to screw up the courage to even talk to Jensen and he was beginning to consider breaking a bone just for the solid excuse to see him. The guy was always so outgoing and friendly with everyone except Jared with whom he’d just smile or make his excuses and run off. It seemed pretty hopeless until one day after work Jensen came to his counter sweating profusely, rubbing the back of his neck continuously and stammering more than normal. 20 minutes later, they were on their first date having coffee and sharing a muffin across the street.

They took an impromptu trip to Poipu 4 months into their relationship, Jared desperate to share his slice of heaven with his boyfriend. That was when it first transformed from his childhood paradise to the place they first expressed their love for each other, covered in sweat, tangled in hotel sheets and painted in soft moonlight.

He’d brought Jensen back exactly a year later with the burning weight of matching gold bands in his suitcase. He had everything planned, they’d take it easy for a few days, relax, take in some sun and then he’d ask Jensen to marry him by the bonfire.

It took just under two days before all his thoughtful planning fell apart, all at the hands of a nasty, boney pothead.

They had been lying at the beach for a few hours when Jensen decided he wanted a beer. Jared, in an effort to gain brownie points, volunteered to make the short trek up to the hotel bar for them, moronically leaving his half naked, fiery hot boyfriend unattended. All told the excursion had probably taken him about 6 and a half minutes. By the time he got back, there was some fuckwad sprawling on his half of their two-person towel, leaning in to Jensen’s space and breathing all over his perfect, freckled skin.

The guy looked greasy as fuck, giving off that patchouli vibe like he was high off his gourd and hadn’t showered in a few days. He scanned hippie dude’s frame quickly, deciding that not only was he bigger and stronger than the slimy motherfucker but he could probably snap him in half on rage alone. Jared had a fierce protective streak when it came to Jensen, something that often benefited him in bed.

“Hey Cheech. How ‘bout you back your oily ass up outta here?”

The guy barely spared Jared a glance before he went back to lurking on Jensen. “C’mon buddy, can’t you see we’re making a connection here?” He almost wanted to laugh, except for the part where he wanted to kill that douche.

“Jay I’m not… he just-“ Jensen looked mildly alarmed and seriously uncomfortable and if Jared weren’t already pissed, making Jensen feel like that would’ve done it.

“I know baby.” He handed the beers off to Jensen and pulled himself up to full height, causing an ominous shade to fall over the stoner. “First of all I’m not your _buddy_  and second you better back the fuck up quick or I’mma lose my shit.”

“Oh _man_ , you need to learn to take it easy. We’re just talking and you come in here harshing everything with your negative energy. Take a walk man, enjoy the beauty around you.” He punctuated his last sentence by dropping his hand on Jensen’s thigh and aiming his greasiest smile up at him.

“What I _need_ ,” Jared reached down, locking the man’s hand in an iron grip and hauling him off Jensen. He thought he heard a crack and a pained yelp come from the guy but that may have been wishful thinking on his part. “is for you to get your filthy fucking hands off my fiancée you dirty hippie moron.” Once he was a reasonable distance from Jensen, Jared pushed the man away vaguely hearing him muttering about corporal punishment and hugging all the Earth’s children.

He dropped to his knees beside Jensen, putting the beers aside and grabbing his hands. “Y’okay Jens? I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have left you here al-“

Before he could finish, Jensen interrupted, “Fiancée?”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘get your hands off my fiancée’.”

“I did?”

“Mhm.”

“Oh… um. The thing is. I had this big plan.”

“Yea?” Jensen’s face was betraying no emotion so Jared figured he may as well go for broke and explain everything.

“Yea. I was gonna wine and dine you, remind you of all the flimsy reasons you love me then make you to a bonfire like last year and tell you all the reasons I wanna marry you.”

“Like what reasons?”

“Like how I don’t care that you go into Nyquil comas when you’re sick or that you have a crippling addiction to Sprite. How I think it’s adorable that you always eat the gummy bears’ heads first cause you don’t want them to suffer and that you keep eating my momma’s turkey chili no matter how sick it makes you. How I love that you can name every person in our office and you remember people’s birthdays without Facebook telling you when they are. Mostly I want you to wake up every single morning knowing without a shadow of a doubt that I will do whatever it takes to spend my life with you.”

“Jared…”

“Just- The way I see it, I will never get enough time with you. We could spend forever, every minute together and it won’t be enough so what’s the point being apart anymore? That’s all I think I was gonna say. Sounded better in my head an’ I might’ve forgot some stuff but that’s the jist anyways.”

Jensen had to clear his throat and even then his voice was still strained with emotion. “Did um. Was there a ring? How were you gonna ask?”

“I got us matching rings, they’re gold I hope that’s ok.”

“Definitely ok.”

“I was probably just gonna say ‘ _Jens I really want you to marry me. Please_?’”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

There was a stunned moment of silence where they sat staring at each other before Jared jumped on Jensen, showering him with kisses in front of God and the tourists. They stayed like that for hours, bathed in sunlight, beers long forgotten, too drunk on each other to care.

Jared couldn’t even find it in his heart to be pissed at the stoner anymore because as perfect as his plan had been, the end result had been even better.  



End file.
